Priest
The Priest is a class in , , and a special class in . Upgraded from the Cleric, Priests channel magical energies into offensive, defensive, and healing spells. Often of religious background, one of the main qualifiers for the Priest class is Lawful Alignment. Appearances ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (SNES/PS)'' High ranking members of the Filaha Order, mostly similar to the Cleric in appearance with the exception of their green robes. An advanced female-only class, and the natural progression from the Cleric class, the Priest can use both healing and damaging Light magic, most notably the Revivify spell, being the only generic class capable of doing so. Along with stat and alignment requirements, characters must have not killed more than 15 enemies to change into this class. High ranking Cleric who's compassionate prayer heals the injured. Similar to Clerics, Priests wear two blond braids on the back of their heads that trail down to their ankles. Each braid is capped with a green ornament. On their heads, they wear green caps with yellow ornaments which appear to be in the shape of upside-down arcs. They wear green robes and wield white or yellow maces. Enemy Priests wear peach caps and garments. Aisha wears pink robes, sports the same braids, but does not wear a cap. ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' "A venerated cleric well-versed in matters of the spirit. Noted for their ability to use offensive divine magic." This is the initial class of Catiua Pavel, and exclusive to her. Despite the description, Catiua doesn't wear the priestly robes of clerics, instead opting for her practical and feminine red clothes.This class is superficially similar to the Cleric, with the added benefit of being capable of using offensive Divine Magic and the Holy Water skill. Recruitment ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' Human units with the Heavenly Spirit emblem, 76 MP, 96 INT, Lawful or Neutral alignments and zero kill count can be classed as Priests. Recruitable enemy Priests can also appear in the following locations: * Sotavento (Path A/B, Battle #14) * Ostorea South (Path A/B, Battle #17) * Charadrius (Path A, Battle #21) Overview ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' * Favored Weapon: Staves/Wands. * Favored Armor: Robes. The Priest is an advanced generic class. An upgrade of the basic Cleric, the Priest is possibly one of the best classes in the game, ideal for any player formation. However, it's also the most difficult to unlock, not because of high requirements, but because how easy it is for any character to get locked out of it. The highlights of this class is that they're the one of the only two classes capable of using Resurrection and Divine Radiance, two of the best spells in the game, the other being the exclusive High Priest class. Resurrection has the same effect as the Altar of Resurrection item, while Divine Radiance can deal enormous damage for a measly 30MP. That aside, the Priest has access to all other Virtue spells, with the only exception of the Ignis Fatuus summon. Curiously, the Priest has lower stat growths than most magic specialists, or even the basic Cleric. For this reason Priests should avoid grinding, preferrably switching to the Cleric, Siren or Knight classes for stat training, but do not forget to avoid killing, else the Priest class will be locked permanently. Priests are not forbidden from damaging others, only killing. However, exorcising Ghosts and Undeads does not count as killing, making them an easy source of EXP. As one of the best classes, and the ultimate healer and exorcist class, it's advised to have at least one well-trained Priest in the party. This is also one of the recommended classes for Eleanor Olato. ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' * Weapon: Cudgel (2-handed caster staves & Light-elemental staves), Caldia Fan. * Shields: Buckler & Baldur Shield. * Body armor: Robes. * Other armor: Restricted. Access to mage headgear For this version of the game, the Priest is Catiua's first exclusive class. Thanks to her high INT and MND, and due to this class' wider movepool (compared to Clerics) and inability to transfer skills from other classes, there's no reason to change Catiua's class for the early game. When not healing, Catiua can deal some significant damage with Spiritsurge, though her lack of Mother's Blessing hurts her healing potential. Holy Water nicely supports Exorcism, making the Priest a premier undead-killer. Absolution can counter Condemn, but both are rather situational and useless in most battles. Break Curse has the same problem, and is easily replaced by other, more versatile skills and spells. Like the Cleric, this class is also one of the very few that can use Seraph's Pact, though you won't be meeting any Divine Knights until CODA. Unfortunately, the Priest cannot learn Meditate or Conserve MP, neccesary skill for any spellcaster, but Expand Mind and Channeling can help mitigate the loss. Like every other spellcasting class, the Priest will have problems building up TP, especially for continuous skill usage. Surprisingly, the Priest is capable of dealing great amounts of damage with Spiritsurge very early into the game, possibly more than any other spellcaster and most physical attackers in your party, so give her Spiritsurge II as soon as possible to increase her damage output. Any spells or skills you give to Catiua before her defection are kept for when you recruit her again. Also, one of Catiua's exclusive classes, the Princess, can transfer many of the Priest's skills and spells for a smoother transition between classes. Adittional classmarks can be stolen from enemy Clerics in the Phorampha Wildwood. 'Suggested endgame skillset: '''Cudgels, Divine Magic, Augment Light, Anatomy, Swiftfoot I, Spellcraft IV, Constitution IV, Expand Mind IV, Channeling IV, Holy Water. Statistics Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber [[Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis|''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis]] ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Category:Let Us Cling Together- Classes Category:Person of Lordly Caliber - Classes Category:Female Classes Category:The Knight of Lodis - Classes Category:Special Classes